Beck Loved Cat
by jchamberz
Summary: Beck Oliver loved Cat Valentine. That's why he let her go. BAT oneshot.


**A/N: So this was just something that I got inspired to write by reading another BAT one shot. Just a few things before I begin: **

**I'm making it so that they live in New York because I **_**love **_**the idea of snow and well, California does not have that. Haha.**

**So when I mention 'New York Arts' that's just the same thing as 'Hollywood Arts'. **

**It's also sort of OOC.**

**Sorry if that's annoying.**

**I don't own VicTORIous.**

It was November 11th, 2005 when eleven year old Beck Oliver moved into his New York home.

He walked out of his father's truck, game boy in one hand and a bag of Goldfish in the other. It was a chilly night and no one was really around. It was about 8 PM and the sun had already set when he arrived to his new home. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver brought in the boxes with the help of the movers and Beck watched as all of his old stuff, from his old home, was beginning to be placed in his new home.

He was about to go inside, to explore his new surroundings, but something caught his eye before he had the chance to go inside. Just next door he noticed a small girl sitting cross legged in the middle of her front lawn. Her long brown hair fell in loose ringlets all the way down to her waist and she just sat there without any movement. There were no toys around her. There was nothing.

Beck, being the outgoing boy that he was, decided he was going to make friends with his neighbor. He walked up to her and he noticed her big brown eyes just blankly staring at the grass beneath her. He cleared his throat in the way to say, "There's someone here" and when she didn't look up, Beck was confused. He decided to sit in front of her and then he finally got a reaction from the girl.

"Hi."

Her voice was soft and very small; she smiled revealing her deep dimples and batted her long eyelashes before looking back down at the grass.

"I'm Beck, I moved next door today." Beck responded, using his cheeriest voice.

Before the girl had a chance to respond, an older woman poked her head out the window, "Caterina, get in this house now!"

The girls brown eyes widened and she hopped up, soon being followed by Beck as well.

"Caterina?" Beck asked, extended his small arm out for her to shake his hand.

"Cat!" She exclaimed before shaking it quickly and skipping into her dark house.

.

It was December 30th, 2006 when Beck first saw Cat cry.

Beck and Cat spent every waking moment together. Whether it was in each other's bedrooms playing games or simply just conversing, or walking to school together, or sitting in the front of their houses playing ball; they were always together. They went to school together but they never had a class together unfortunately. But it didn't matter because they would go together and leave together. And when it was time for them to say goodbye, no one knew but they would sneakily open their windows after midnight and since their rooms were right across from each other's, they would whisper-yell to each other for hours.

Beck gotten caught awake and talking to Cat through the windows many times, but Cat hadn't. Ever. When it came down to it, Cat never really got caught doing anything. Beck met Cat's mom once. She wasn't very nice.

_She rested on the couch as Cat tried to quietly walk into the house one afternoon with Beck, but unfortunately Mrs. Valentine poked her head up at the sound __of the door shutting. She held a glass bottle in her hand, the words Absolut Vodka written in bold letters on it, and Beck knew immediately what it was. Growing up with two older brothers was obviously going to have an affect on him and plus, he was eleven years old._

"_Who's that?" Mrs. Valentine asked with slurred words and a raspy voice._

"_This is my friend Beck. Remember the one that moved next door last year?" Cat asked with a content and familiar voice._

"_Why is he here?" She asked, obviously not paying any attention to the young boy._

"_He's my friend. And we're going to go hangout." Cat responded, pulling Beck's wrist. _

"_Nice to meet you Mrs. Valentine." Beck nervously stated with an obvious nervous smile._

"_Shut your door, I have a headache and I'm not in the mood to hear your voices." Mrs. Valentine completely ignored Beck's attempt at introduction, which caused Cat to yank so hard on Beck's wrist he gasped at the sudden shock._

_Beck asked where her dad was and if she had any siblings, but her simple response bewildered Beck. "Dad and my brother Joshua live in New Jersey." _

_She refused to talk anymore about it._

The snow fell heavily on this day. Families were just arriving at each other's houses for a New Year's Eve celebration and Beck was having all of his family over. Cat claimed she was having family over as well, but as time passed and Beck scanned her property for any sign on family, there was no one. Beck was having a fun time with his cousins, laughing at his drunken family members, and playing video games just as an twelve year old boy should.

It was 11:45 when Beck just happened to glance out his window; just to find a very familiar face sitting in the same spot as when he first met her. Beck took immediate notice to this and ran outside after putting on a coat, boots, and gloves. His family was too distracted by their alcohol and conversations that no one noticed Beck leave. He ran over his lawn, the snow crunching beneath his feet, and across the driveway which led to Cat's lawn. She sat on the snow with her head bowed and her gloveless hands contained ice cold snow seeping through her fingers.

"Cat!" Beck exclaimed once approaching her. "What are you doing out here? ALONE!"

Cat kept her stare locked with the snow beneath her and Beck leaned down to become face level with her.

"Cat, what's wrong?" He asked with a much softer tone.

She shook her head, but Beck placed his index and middle finger underneath her chin and lifted her face so that she would look at him. And when they made eye contact, Beck's heart dropped.

She was crying.

Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and as she breathed out, a load of smoke came out with it. Her face had obvious tear stains on it, which seemed not even be bothered to be wiped. Beck furrowed his eyebrows in confusion on why she was crying. Cat was never the one to cry. Ever. She was always so bubbly, so happy. Whenever someone was down, _she _was the one to bring them up.

"C-Cat, why are you crying?" Beck nervously asked.

"You have family over, shouldn't you be back there?" Cat asked, smiling as if there wasn't tear stains on her face.

"Why are you crying?" He repeated, only this time way more stern.

There was 5 minutes of silence. The only thing heard was the sobbing coming from Cat. Beck sat next to her and pulled her into a hug, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay even though he had no clue about why she was crying. But when she released herself from the hug she said something that caused Beck to face his feelings, even if he was eleven.

"If you love me you'll just wait until I'm ready to talk."

_If you love me. _

Beck loved Cat.

So Beck didn't force her to talk.

"At least come count down with us." Beck begged, pulling on her small hand.

Cat reluctantly agreed to do so.

So that they did.

.

It was February 14th, 2006 when Cat began to open up to Beck.

Ever since the New Years Eve that Beck saw her cry, he tried his hardest in getting her to talk about what's wrong. Beck started to take notice to the little things. Mrs. Valentines car was never in the drive way and he hasn't seen her around lately. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver wanted to go over and check on Cat, just to see if she was okay, but Beck convinced them not to; knowing Cat would probably get extremely upset about it.

It was Valentine's Day and Beck and Cat walked home together from school, as usual. Cat was unusually quiet, especially for being the outgoing, always talking, Cat Valentine.

"Beck can I tell you something?"

Once Cat asked that, Beck was ecstatic. It meant she was ready. She was ready to tell him what had her down and what has her down occasionally.

"Sure, of course." Beck responded collectively.

"It's my mom and dad's anniversary." She stated, flipping nonchalantly through her pink notebook in her hands.

Beck didn't know how to respond; what was he to say? Thankfully Cat continued speaking before Beck had the chance.

"My mom left yesterday, to find him." Suddenly her eyes widened in regret and she grabbed Beck's arm with all her strength. "If you love me you will not tell _anyone, _please!"

Beck wanted to tell his parents, maybe they would be able to bring her in and care for her themselves, but Cat completely caught him.

Beck loved Cat.

So Beck never told anyone about Cat's dilemma.

Cat went on by explaining that she lied about having family over on New Years Eve and while Cat was crying, sitting in the middle of the snow, Mrs. Valentine was inside; having one too many bottles of the very familiar Abslout Vodka.

She left in the morning, without a goodbye to Cat. She fended for herself but it did become extremely difficult. But Beck snuck food over to her house all the time, and occasionally had her over for dinner or lunch on weekends.

Beck was always there for her.

.

It was June 15th, 2006 when Mrs. Valentine returned.

Beck sat in Cat's living room while Cat poured cereal into two bowls for the both of them. School had just ended and they were have a "breakfast for dinner" night, being Cat really had no other choice. When Mrs. Valentine barged into the front door, the instant smell of booze filling the room, Beck and Cat's eyes widened to an extreme.

"Caterina, what is going on here?" The middle aged woman asked, as she walked further into the house.

Beck could see Cat's eyes turn from worry to anger in almost an instant. Cat stood up from her seat on the couch and her small, eleven year old body walked up to Mrs. Valentine.

"You were gone for six months!" Cat yelled; something extremely foreign to Beck. "Why were you gone for six months?"

Suddenly, Mrs. Valentine did the one thing Beck completely dreaded. With the back of her hand, she slapped Cat's face so hard she nearly stumbled backwards, only to be caught by Beck who was now standing behind her. Mrs. Valentine paid no mind to Beck standing there, but instead she pushed past them and walked upstairs to her room.

Beck expected Cat to turn around and cry into his chest; which he was willingly getting prepared for. But instead, she only turned around with a blank expression and a red cheek.

"If you love me you won't tell anyone about this, please."

Beck loved Cat.

So Beck never told anyone about this.

.

It was September 7th, 2008 when both Beck and Cat began to enroll at New York Arts.

The school was famous for it all; acting, singing, dancing, directing, writing. And throughout time, Beck and Cat both realized acting seemed amazing. So with a quick yes from Mrs. Oliver and the whole summer begging Mrs. Valentine, the two finally enrolled.

_If it's to get you to leave me the fuck alone, then you can go. _

There, they met their new group of friends. Jade West, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, and Tori's sister, Trina Vega.

That year, something happened that changed both Beck and Cat.

Jade took interest in Beck and while Beck was confused about his feelings for Cat, he didn't see the big problem in it. Cat actually encouraged Beck give Jade a chance because Jade and Cat became extremely close friends, and although Beck could see a hint of hurt in Cat's big brown eyes…

"If you love me you'll give Jade a chance!"

Beck loved Cat.

So Beck gave Jade a chance.

It was December 19th, 2009 when Cat Valentine went from innocent to reckless.

It was a year later and Jade and Beck still dated, but the friendship between Cat and Beck didn't change at all. It was nearly three years since the first time Mrs. Valentine hit Cat. Things didn't get better within those three years, no, they got worse. Sure, there was the occasional slap or push that came from Mrs. Valentine to Cat, but that wasn't what was slowly ruining Cat.

It was the words.

_You're going to amount to nothing, Caterina._

_There's no reason for you to even try, nothing will ever go the way you want._

_When are you going to leave? _

_You're disgusting. _

_You're worthless._

_You don't deserve a life._

Cat unfortunately began to believe those things to the point where she would never cry and just plainly never care. Mrs. Valentine was passed out on the couch, of course, when Cat snuck out of her house with a bag full of hair products as she made her way to Beck's house.

Mrs. Oliver happily let her in, trusting Beck with Cat in their room. Being they were fourteen and obviously their hormones were beginning to act up, Mrs. Oliver insisted that the door stay open. Somehow it always ended up closed, but nothing over PG happening in that room.

Beck looked at Cat like she had 15 heads. "What made you want to dye your hair _red?_" He asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Brown is boring, red is fun." She easily stated, shrugging and pulling on a strand of her long, brown hair.

"You are absolutely crazy; I am not dying your hair! I'll have no idea what I'm doing!" He exclaimed as he threw the dye box back at her on the other side of his bed.

"There's instructions!" She exclaimed with her small, signature giggle. "If you love me you'll dye my hair."

Beck loved Cat.

So after a long two hours of attempts, with the occasional help from Mrs. Oliver, Beck successfully dyed Cat's hair the red velvet she yearned for.

Student's in school took immediate notice to Cat's change, whispers were thrown around about her but she just didn't care. She smiled her Cat Valentine smile and had no care. And before she knew it, everyone was used to redheaded Cat.

.

It was January 10th, 2010 when things went downhill for Cat Valentine.

A whole year went by and of course things with Mrs. Valentine didn't change. Only worsened.

_You're going to never find love._

_You have no reason to live at all._

_You're a fucking bitch._

_I hate you._

"I hate you too." Was all Cat would respond.

She ran outside of her house into the freezing January night, seeing two boys from a grade older standing there waiting for her. Bobby and Eric were terrible influences, who well, took a liking to Cat. She was the innocent fifteen year old, sure, but there was something to her that said that adorable redhead wasn't so innocent.

She hugged the two boys before they began to walk down the block as the snow fell onto her neatly done red waves. "Here," Bobby said, pulling a water bottle out of his backpack.

Cat smiled, opened the bottle, and sniffed. "Vodka today, huh?" She asked, giggling afterward.

It was the usual thing for her now. School day or not. Those two boys would go get alcohol by asking bums on the street, pick Cat up from her house, then go to the dugouts near the school and get obliterated to the point where they had no idea what they were doing.

The three walked past Beck's house as she took a long sip out of the water bottle, scrunching her nose up at the taste of the straight vodka. Beck happened to be looking out the window at that moment and when he saw Cat, smiling her beautiful smile, he couldn't help but sigh. But he was shaken out of his daze when his _girlfriend _Jade called him back over to continue watching the movie.

Three hours went by when Jade's mom finally picked her up from Beck's house. And if almost on cue, the moment Mrs. West's car drove away, Cat came stumbling down the block all alone. Beck took notice to that and stood on his porch until she came closer. He noticed something about her that made him cringe instantly.

She was crying.

Beck ran up to her and put his arm around her shoulder in order to keep her from falling. "What's going on, Cat?" He asked as he led her to his front door.

"Something terrible happened tonight." She whispered, attempting at keeping herself steady; but miserably failing.

"What happened?" Beck had now successfully gotten her into his house, placing her onto the couch, grabbing her water, and sitting next to her.

"I can't tell you." She giggled, although her eyes were still glassy with tears and drunkenness.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows and looked down to notice a disturbing rip in her jeans, along with a deep cut on her thigh.

"Oh God, what happened?" He nervously asked, staring at the gash with wide eyes.

"I had sex." She mumbled, clenching her hands together.

Beck felt his heart drop all the way to the floor and back. She was drunk, so she could be lying, but something told him that she wasn't. And that's why he felt as if he was going to cry. It shouldn't bother him like that. He had Jade.

"Y-You had sex?" He asked dryly, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat.

"I had sex!" She yelled, causing Beck to shush her because he had parents and siblings who were asleep.

"With who?" He asked, beyond disappointed with his best friend sitting right next to him.

"Bobby…" She seemed to ponder in thought, "No, Eric… No it was definitely Eric."

Beck cringed and held back tears that began to form in his eyes. "Eric? _Why?_" He asked sternly.

"What does it matter? Either way, they left me alone!" She exclaimed, in a loud whisper.

Beck didn't respond.

"If you love me you won't look at me differently." She whispered.

Beck loved Cat.

So Beck pulled her into a long embrace and told her everything was going to be okay; even if it wasn't.

Beck broke Eric's nose the next day, earning himself a week of suspension.

.

It was April 20th, 2010 when Jade broke up with Beck.

Jade claimed that Beck spent too much time worrying about what Cat does, and although the two were good friends, Jade found it hard to trust either of them. Beck surprisingly wasn't hurt. That couldn't be good.

Cat stopped hanging out with Bobby and Eric but whenever she had the chance to get alcohol, she would drink it; even if she was alone. Beck tried terribly hard to get her to stop, telling her that she was going to end up like her mother, but Cat claimed she knew her limits and she wouldn't want to amount like her mother did.

Beck invited Cat over the night of because although the break up with Jade didn't hurt him, he didn't like to be lonely. Beck didn't know Cat was going to come to his house after chugging a bottle of vodka.

She walked through Beck's house composing herself in front of Mr. Oliver, but the moment she got into

Beck's room and he closed the door, she collapsed on his bed. From the moment he opened his front door, he knew she was drunk. Her brown eyes darken to an almost black when she's wrecked; Beck took notice of that.

"Cat why do you do this to yourself?" He asked, throwing himself next to her.

They both stared at the ceiling and it was silent for a few moments. But then Cat spoke.

"Because I'm not worth it." She whispered.

Beck nearly choked on the air he was breathing.

"Not _worth _it?" He gasped out. "Who would say something like that?"

"My mother." She practically growled.

Beck knew Mrs. Valentine said stuff like that, for he witnessed it with his own eyes, but he didn't think Cat took it to heart as much as she truly did.

"You're worth more than anything." Beck honestly stated, propping his elbow on the bed so he can look at Cat.

Her eyes shifted from the ceiling to Beck's eyes and she softly smiled. "I love you."

Those three words nearly killed Beck. Sure, she didn't say _I'm in love with you, _but it was one step toward it. "I love you too." Beck responded.

"If you love me you'll love me forever."

Those words had Beck in a state of shock. Sure, she said things like that but to this extent… never.

Beck challenged her and it even took her by surprise.

"If you love me you'll try to better yourself."

Cat furrowed her eyebrows at Beck but smiled softly and responded, "I will."

Then Beck did the one thing he secretly always wanted to do. He kissed her. And almost instantly, she kissed back.

"Because you're worth it." He whispered soothingly as he caressed the side of her cheek.

.

It was December 1st, 2020 when Beck Oliver saw Cat Valentine again.

It was the high school reunion.

After Cat had promised Beck that she would better herself, things only got worse. For the last three years of high school and the summer afterward, Cat completely threw herself away. She slept with guys and turned to alcohol more than she turned to Beck.

Their fun hangouts turned into continuous fighting and their friendship spiraled downward. Beck and Cat, Cat and Beck… it just wasn't right anymore. Nothing was right. They lived next door to each other but it was like they became complete strangers. And as soon as that summer ended, Beck ended up going away for college while Cat continuously threw her life away.

Twenty-five year old Beck stood on the opposite side of the auditorium while Cat stood on the other, chatting with the now happily married Andre and Tori Harris. Cat looked so beautiful tonight. Her hair was a darker shade of red and it fell in loose ringlets down her back and she wore a tight black, long sleeved dress revealing her now very mature body.

Beck's heart still ached when he looked at her and he couldn't help but allow all the memories to flow through his mind. But he was interrupted from his thoughts when a pair of very beautiful big, brown eyes met his. Cat Valentine.

She walked over to him with a shy smile as she approached him. He awkwardly glanced at the floor and back up to her when she finally arrived.

"Beck Oliver," She said with a giggle that brought him back to high school.

"Cat Valentine," He responded in a collective voice.

She pulled him into an unexpected hug, sending chills throughout Beck's body. The last time he's hugged, even _seen, _Cat was the last day of summer after senior year. It was a total shock to him and while he loved the sensational feeling she gave him, he knew it wasn't right.

"How have you been?" She asked sweetly, paying attention to only him.

"Good, good. You?" He asked, glancing around the auditorium. Everyone had a drink in their hand, including himself, but when he brought his eyes to Cat's hands: there was nothing there.

"A lot better. I graduated college and well, I hate to bring you back to it; but I bettered myself, Beck." She honestly stated, a look of sincerity and hope glistening in her eyes.

"That's good, Cat. Really, really good." He responded uneasily.

"I miss you." She practically whispered.

"I miss you too." He responded truthfully, but honestly not liking where this was going.

"I really changed, Beck." She said, knowing that Beck was uncomfortable with this.

Beck froze, he was unsure of what she was trying to do. "That's good, but… but that's not what matters."

Cat furrowed her eyebrows, "But if you love me you'll-"

Beck cut her off by placing his finger lightly on her mouth. "It was good seeing you Cat, really good. I wish you only the best in life and great success; because I know you have it in you. I will never forget you."

And with that, Beck walked away. And although he wished Cat would call him back and beg for him, he was glad she didn't.

Beck Oliver loved Cat Valentine.

That's why Beck let her go. 


End file.
